Avec ou sans toi
by styvane
Summary: Ron enceint, quitte Poudlard pour s'éloigner de celui qu'il aime et qui ne semble pas se soucier de lui. RW/?.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril 1998<strong>

Je m'appelle Ron, j'ai 18 ans, je suis à Poudlard et je rentre dans l'infirmerie en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Aucun de mes amis ne se meurt, personne n'est blessé, j'ai décidé de consulter l'infirmière pour moi-même.

Depuis quelques jours, je souffre de douleur au ventre et de violentes crampes d'estomac. Les copains se sont fichus de moi en me disant de manger moins, j'ai ri à leurs blagues, certaines plus vaseuses que d'autres, et je ne les ai pas contredit.

Seulement je me connais, je connais mes limites et en ce moment on ne peut pas dire que je fais des orgies de nourriture, bien au contraire.

Je suis assis devant Mme Pomfresh, qui me regarde à son tour, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je plisse les yeux et m'attends, à sa tête, qu'elle m'annonce la fin du monde.

Elle lâche enfin sa bombe et à mon tour j'écarquille les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me brûlent et me forcent à cligner des yeux. Un léger sourire apaisant s'affiche sur les lèvres de l'infirmière et je sens les premières larmes jaillirent de mes yeux.

Elle me tapote le haut du dos en me disant que cela va aller, mais je sais que ça n'ira plus.

Elle me donne un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, génial, nous avons convenu de nos petits rendez-vous pour les deux prochains mois, ensuite je quitterai Poudlard, mes ASPIC en poche, enfin je l'espère.

Nous retapons notre 7ème année, l'année dernière Harry a vaincu Voldemort, et nous avons repris nos études. Je sors avec Hermione depuis juin, ça fait donc 10 mois. Je l'aime, elle m'aime et on a prévu de s'installer ensemble après nos études. Mais bon ça c'était avant, depuis 10 minutes ma vie vient d'être chamboulée.

Je marche dans le couloir, les cours sont terminés et j'espère voir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je déambule comme un misérable et je sens soudain qu'on m'agrippe la manche et qu'on m'attire dans une salle vide. Je reconnais cette odeur familière et me blottis dans les bras accueillants.

Alors que je pourrais profiter de l'instant, je me remets à pleurer. Les bras se font plus protecteurs, une voix me chuchote de me calmer et je sens ses lèvres me parcourir le cou.

- Je suis enceint.

Voilà c'est dit, je sens qu'il me relâche et je me retrouve face à un visage dénué expression. Il se détache de moi et commence à arpenter la salle de long en large. Une tristesse sans bornes s'empare de moi, je ne voulais pas de ça.

Il revient vers moi et me reprends dans ses bras, il me chuchote de me calmer, il me dit qu'il va se charger de tout, qu'il m'aidera à payer l'avortement. Dans l'état où je suis, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il me dit, il y a juste ce mot qui résonne dans ma tête. Je le repousse et affiche un regard d'incompréhension. Il me redit que ça ira, que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Je hoche la tête de gauche à droite, non jamais je n'accepterai une solution aussi définitive, jamais je ne pourrai faire ça.

Je ressors de la salle et le laisse en plan. Je retourne dans mon dortoir et je me blottis dans mon lit, ici je suis bien, je suis dans mon petit cocon de douceur.

Je m'endors et rate le dîner, beaucoup seront surpris, mais si ils avaient si bien regardé que cela, ils auraient vu que depuis presque deux mois je ne fais que grignoter

Deux mois, ça veut dire que je suis tombé enceint le soir de ma première fois, on a fait fort. C'était le soir de la saint Valentin, ironique non ! J'étais avec Hermione et lui avec elle, beaucoup nous avaient rejoint et certains avaient ramené de l'alcool, on a bu en cachette et on a fini sur le bureau de la salle de potion.

Comment ? Je l'ignore encore, je m'étais éloigné de la petite fête pour me retrouver au calme et il m'avait suivi. On finissait notre verre et le mien est tombé je me suis penché pour le ramasser, lui aussi. On s'est cogné la tête et alors qu'il me frottait le crâne en me disant que demain j'aurais une jolie bosse, je me suis senti attiré par lui. Je me revoie encore me rapprocher de lui, de sa bouche, je revoie son air surpris, puis je sens le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains qui s'égarent sur ma peau, sa bouche qui descend dans mon cou et lui qui me plaque contre le bois du bureau et m'aide à m'y asseoir. Tout s'est passé si vite, c'était désordonné comme deux gosses apeurés de se faire prendre sur le fait, vite fait mais bien fait, ma première fois avec un homme, ma première fois tout court. Avec Hermione, je ne me suis jamais montré empressé et elle non plus, à cette allure on ne l'aura pas encore fait le jour de notre mariage, mariage qui maintenant n'est plus d'actualité.

OoOoO

Cela fait une semaine que je l'évite, je ne me sens pas très bien, physiquement d'abord, je vomis pratiquement tous les jours et beaucoup d'aliments ne trouvent plus grâce à mes yeux. Émotionnellement je suis une loque, je suis à bout et je pourrais pleurer à la moindre remarque. Hermione me regarde bizarrement et pourtant elle ne me pose aucune question, j'en viens à me demander si je l'intéresse vraiment. J'ai bien pensé rompre avec elle mais je n'en ai pas le courage, je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais quitter Poudlard, je ne supporte plus de le voir avec elle, de les voir s'embrasser, se peloter et de le voir faire comme si de rien était. Je l'aime et je croyais représenter quelque chose à ses yeux. Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il recherchait en couchant avec moi, moi je le sais, du moins je le savais, il était tout, mon amour, mon amant, l'homme de ma vie. Je me suis leurré et aujourd'hui il ne me reste de lui que ce petit être qui grandit en moi, c'est peu, mais c'est beaucoup.

OoOoO

J'ai largué Hermione, je lui ai débité tout un tas de conneries, pour la moitié fausses, sans oser la regarder. Elle n'a rien dit et c'est contenté de m'écouter, quand j'ai terminé elle m'a demandé, "qui ?" Je n'ai su quoi répondre, à part "personne", ce qui était à moitié vrai, je ne la quittais pas pour quelqu'un d'autre puis qu'il me refusait ce droit.

Les jours défilaient, mon ventre s'arrondissait doucement. J'ai arrêté le Quidditch, sans donner de véritables raisons et encore une fois personne n'a trouvé à redire.

Dans quelques semaines, les cours finiront et je dirai au revoir à tout le monde et je disparaîtrai avec mon petit ange, mon petit garçon.

Je sais que ce sera un petit homme, car Pompom me l'a annoncé lorsqu'elle a été obligé de faire des analyses poussées, les grossesses masculines sont rares et donc plus risquées. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là.

- Les grossesses mâles sont très rares, jeune homme, seul un amour profond est capable de créer de tel miracle.

Inutile de préciser que j'ai fondu en larme. Un amour profond, si seulement elle pouvait dire vrai, si il pouvait m'aimer ne serait-ce que d'un dixième de tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

OoOoO

Les ASPICS terminées, j'ai quitté Poudlard avant tout le monde, sans prévenir personne. J'ai été voir Mc Gonagall, la directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore, dans son bureau et je lui ai expliqué les raisons de mon départ précipité. Elle a accepté de ne rien dire et je lui ai laissé tout un tas de lettres à remettre à mes amis et à mes parents. Je suis parti comme un voleur, ma valise sous le bras, enceint de 4 mois ½, ne sachant même pas où aller.

Je ne voulais pas subir la colère de mes parents, ni la honte de m'être fais engrossé comme un imbécile. Je ne voulais pas de reproches, je ne pensais pas les mériter, enfin pas tous.

OoOoO

Le hibou m'amenant les résultats de mes examens, a su me trouver. Je vis à Londres, chez les Moldus, près du chemin de traverse. J'y reste encore un mois, puis je devrais regagner le monde sorcier car un homme enceint chez les Moldus, cela relève de la science-fiction.

Mes notes ne sont pas une surprise, j'ai pratiquement des T à chaque matière, faut dire que je n'avais pas la tête à cela, je ne pouvais pas me battre correctement en duel lors de l'épreuve de DCFM, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être blessé. Quand à réaliser une potion qui me sauterait à la tête, non merci.

J'arrivais au bout de mes maigres économies et pourtant j'avais, contrairement au début de ma grossesse, toujours faim. Je devais donc faire attention et décidais donc de rentrer du côté sorcier plus tôt que prévu. Je devais trouver un travail et surtout aller à l'hôpital pour me faire suivre, ce que j'avais omit de faire depuis deux mois.

J'ai pris une chambre au-dessus de chez Florian Fortarôme et il m'a offert de travailler pour lui. J'ai pensé refuser, au début, car je ne voulais pas que l'on me retrouve et d'un autre côté j'allais être père célibataire et je ne pouvais pas faire la fine bouche. J'ai passé deux mois à me cacher dès que je voyais quelqu'un que je connaissais, cela faisait sourire mon patron, mais il ne me faisait aucun reproche. Il connaissait ma situation et il me soutenait, je crois même qu'il me payait des heures que je ne faisais pas. Je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en rendre compte mais j'étais ému de son aide.

OoOoO

Mon bout de chou commençait à gigoter, j'étais enceint de 7 mois et j'avais l'impression qu'il jouait au Quidditch dans mon ventre.

Rester debout des heures durant, commençait à devenir pénible, le poids que j'avais pris me pesait sur le dos et les articulations, Florian me proposait toujours de m'asseoir, mais je refusais poliment, je ne voulais pas qu'il me paie à rien faire. Pourtant j'aurais dû accepter car quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvais alité sur un lit de Sainte Mangouste. Mon bonhomme était pressé de voir le jour et mon état de fatigue ne me permettait pas de le garder plus longtemps sous peine de mettre sa vie en danger.

On était le 30 septembre et tout le monde s'affairait derrière le drap qu'ils avaient dressé devant moi. Le Médicomage me lançait des sourires d'encouragement, tandis que pour la quatrième fois, au moins, une infirmière venait me demander s'il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. J'avais bien pensé à lui, mais notre enfant ne semblait pas l'intéresser, je hochais la tête négativement et tournais la tête pour cacher mes larmes.

Après une césarienne, j'entendis le premier cri de mon fils, une des infirmières ouvrit le drap et elle me proposa de couper le cordon. Je hochais la tête de haut en bas tout en fixant mon fils, qui décidément ressemblait beaucoup à son autre père. On me le déposa dans les bras un instant, puis on me le repris rapidement pour des examens de contrôle.

Je suis resté 5 jours entre les murs de l'hôpital, Aidan y est encore, il y restera pendant encore trois semaines, à cause de son poids jugé insuffisant.

Je passe chaque jour auprès de lui, j'ai dû mal à repartir et à chaque fois c'est un déchirement.

Dans une semaine il pourra enfin sortir, j'ai aménagé un coin de ma chambre avec un petit lit et une table à langer, c'est spartiate, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, j'ai honte de ne pouvoir lui apporter plus, contrairement à son autre père je ne suis pas riche.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne m'en voudra pas plus tard, de ne pas avoir pu lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin.

OoOoO

Mon petit bonhomme sortait demain et je passais donc la dernière journée à l'hôpital. Ma morosité s'envolait dès que je passais les portes du service de néonatalogie, voir mon fils était comme une bouffée d'oxygène qui me faisait tout oublier, enfin presque.

Tout le monde me connaissait désormais, me souriait et me saluait sur mon passage, j'étais heureux et je ne voulais qu'une chose, que cela continue ainsi.

Je croyais que plus rien ne me toucherait ou me ferait du mal, enfin c'est plutôt ce que j'espérais jusqu'à ce que je le voie près de mon fils, de notre fils.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me dirigeais sur lui en essayant de me contrôler et de ne pas hurler. Il dû m'entendre car il se retourna et mon envie de ruer dans mes brancards s'évapora aussi nette, quand je le vis en pleurs. J'aurais pu tout supporter, ses supplications, ses excuses, ses regrets mais pas ses larmes, je n'avais jamais pu m'y faire. Le voir pleurer me déchirait le cœur, je n'étais pas préparé à ça, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

J'étais figé à trois mètres de mon fils, hésitant, me demandant lequel des deux je devais prendre dans mes bras. Il fit ce choix pour moi en se jetant contre moi et en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il pleura comme un enfant. Je n'osais pas refermer mes bras sur lui et les laissait ballants le long de mon corps, le consoler aurait été pour moi une façon de lui pardonner et je ne le voulais pas. Il m'avait abandonné, il avait renié son fils et aujourd'hui il venait pour s'excuser comme si de rien n'était. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, je le repoussais doucement en évitant de le regarder, il savait comment me faire craquer, il en avait usé maintes fois.

Une seule question me taraudait.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai accouché ?

- Je savais que tu accoucherais ici, j'avais demandé à un ami de me tenir au courant.

- Et tu viens seulement maintenant ?

- Je viens chaque matin, pour ne pas te croiser.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit.

- C'est mon fils.

- Non, il ne l'est pas seulement quand tu en as envie, tu ne voulais pas de lui.

- J'ai fait une erreur, je t'ai cherché partout quand tu as quitté Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien sans toi, pardonne moi Ron, je t'en prie.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est trop dur. J'ai souffert comme jamais, je t'ai aimé comme personne. Tu m'as fait si mal.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'aime.

- Il me faut du temps, je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir ton fils, mais n'espère rien de moi. Comment as-tu pu le voir sans que personne ne s'y oppose ?

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais son père et j'ai dû le prouver en faisant des analyses.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

- Je leur ai demandé, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais donc qu'il sort demain.

- Oui. Il me ressemble beaucoup, sourit-il.

- En effet, soupirais-je.

- Quel est son nom ? En entier, je veux dire.

- Aidan Arthur Weasley.

- Je veux le reconnaître.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Laisse le porter mon nom s'il te plait.

- Bien, si tu le veux vraiment. Aidan Potter ça sonne assez bien.

- Et que penses-tu de Ron Potter ?

- Je crois que c'est un peu précipité tu ne crois pas ! Et que devient ma sœur ?

- Je ne l'aime pas Ron, elle n'est pas toi.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour réagir Harry ?

- J'avais peur, je t'aimais et pourtant je voulais être comme tout le monde, avoir une femme et des enfants.

- Moi je t'aimais et je te voulais toi, j'en pouvais plus qu'on se voie à la sauvette entre deux cours, te voir embrasser ma sœur, alors que je restais là avec mes souvenirs de toutes les fois où l'on faisait l'amour. J'en avais marre d'être le méchant de l'histoire qui trompait sa copine en faisant cocue sa sœur que tout le monde adore. J'entendais tout le monde faire des éloges sur votre couple. Tout cela me rendait malade, j'en souffrais et tu t'en foutais, tu ne voyais rien.

- J'ai déconné Ron et j'en ai souffert aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceint, je t'ai proposé l'avortement car je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas d'un enfant de moi, tu avais Hermione.

- Tu crois que j'aurais couché avec toi si je voulais finir ma vie avec Hermione !

- J'aimais te retrouver, il m'arrivait d'en rêver toute la journée. Tu me rendais vivant, j'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit non plus, soupirais je.

- Laisse-moi une chance d'être près de vous. Vous êtes ma famille.

- Qui d'autre sait pour nous et notre fils ?

- J'ai plaqué Ginny dès que j'ai su que tu étais parti, dès que j'ai eu ta lettre me demandant de ne pas te chercher. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais, mais personne ne sait pour notre fils.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché puis que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire ?

- Parce que je t'aime Ron, crois-moi ! J'aurais retourné la terre pour vous retrouver.

- Laisse-moi du temps tu veux.

- Où vis-tu ?

- Au-dessus de chez Florian Fortarôme, il m'héberge et il m'a embauché dans sa boutique.

- Tu étais si près, murmura Harry.

- Monsieur Weasley, fit le Médicomage, Aidan va très bien vous pouvez le sortir dès aujourd'hui si vous le désirez.

- Merci, je veux bien. On rentre à la maison mon bébé.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Non, mais je me débrouille.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Pas encore, pas tant que je ne t'ai pas pardonné Harry.

- Je ne veux pas t'acheter Ron.

- Je le sais, fais je en couvrant Aidan de sa petite couverture. Viens demain, pour le voir on discutera.

- À demain mon ange, murmura-t-il, bonne nuit mon bébé.

Je sortis rapidement avant de céder à Harry, je n'avais pas beaucoup de résistance face à lui. L'amour rendait idiot, moi cela me rendait encore plus bête que la moyenne.

Je rentrais et préparais les biberons pour la nuit, je n'aurais plus qu'à les faire chauffer le moment venu. Aidan s'endormit rapidement et ne me réveilla que trois fois dans la nuit.

OoOoO

Stressé, je regardais la pendule toutes les cinq minutes, il était presque 15 heures et Harry n'était pas là. Je rigolais amèrement, il nous avait encore fait faux bond, il ne viendrait pas. Quand sonna 18 heures, je me retins de pleurer, j'y avais cru, je lui aurais pardonné sans difficulté, je le faisais juste mariner pour le principe. Aidan pleurait et je ne savais pas comment le faire taire, il était changé, il avait mangé et il venait juste de se réveiller. En proie à la panique, le croyant malade, je n'entendis pas que la porte s'ouvrait, ni que l'on s'approchait de moi. Quand je me retournais et que je vis sa mère devant moi qui pleurait, je me précipitais contre elle et la prit dans ses bras. Mon père était là également à côté d'Harry, qui semblait presque aussi ému que moi. Molly accapara ensuite son petit fils et Harry m'attira dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu long, mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire. J'ai été parler à tes parents, ils devaient être au courant, ils se faisaient du souci pour toi. J'ai été déclaré notre fils comme étant aussi le mien, il porte nos deux noms, Potter-Weasley et je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vivre ici sans confort. Tu mérites d'avoir un chez toi, tiens, fit-il en me tendant un trousseau de clés. C'est chez toi, ou chez nous, mais je te laisserai le temps d'y réfléchir, je veux juste rester dans vos vies, je vous aime tous les deux.

- Merci, répondis-je ému, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je t'aime moi aussi Harry et je ne conçois pas de vivre sans toi.

- La maison est grande, je pourrai dormir dans une des chambres d'ami comme cela je serai près de vous tous les jours.

- Ce serait bien, reniflais je.

- Il m'a souri, fit Arthur.

- Mais non, répondit Molly, il est bien trop petit.

- Ils vont devenir gâteux, rigolais je.

- Je t'aime, me chuchota Harry à l'oreille avant de me prendre la main.

**Quatre ans plus tard**

- Papa, pourquoi papou il est gros ?

- Il n'est pas gros Aidan, il est enceint.

- C'est quoi enceint ?

- C'est quand une personne a un bébé dans son ventre.

- Pourquoi il est là ?

- Parce qu'on voulait un autre enfant.

- Non, comment il est venu dans le ventre de papou ?

- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer à un enfant mon cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est des trucs de grand.

- Comme quand papou il cri dans la chambre ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand je ne fais pas dodo, papou il crie après toi dans la chambre.

- Tu as entendu, fit Harry embarrassé.

- Oui, papou il crie très fort, tu lui fais mal ?

- Non, on fait du sport et ça tire les muscles à papou.

- Et ça fait des bébés.

- Voilà ! fit Harry heureux de la conclusion trouvé par son fils.

- Pff, fais-je en rentrant, tous ces escaliers vont me tuer.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui mais ça fait du sport.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Aidan, on ne va pas avoir encore un autre bébé ! Je préférerasi un chien.

- Hein ! M'exclamais-je.

- Je t'expliquerai, sourit Harry.

FIN


End file.
